New World: Games of Darkness
by JasperJThomas
Summary: Red arrives at Professor Oak's laboratory to receive a Pokémon, but Blue isn't here yet.
1. Chapter 1

Red stood in Professor Oak's laboratory. On the table were three Pokéballs. He would be allowed to choose one of the Pokémon inside to take with him once Blue got there.

He looked at Professor Oak who seemed half asleep. Red wanted Blue to arrive so that he could start his journey. He also wanted Blue not to arrive because he could be very obnoxious at times and Red didn't want to deal with him.

"Blue's a bit late, isn't he?" asked Professor Oak, "I wonder what's taking him so long. I hope he's alright."

"I know," replied Red.

"If he's not here in the next hour we'll have to come knocking on his door."

"Yeah," Red couldn't think of much more to say.

"How are you feeling anyway? I bet you're very excited."

Red thought for a moment, he didn't know how to explain the way he was feeling, he then opened his mouth to speak.

"I've been excited about this for a very long time. It felt like it was never going to come, but now that I'm here I feel a little bit nervous."

"You don't need to feel like that," replied Professor Oak, "I know you'll be alone out there but remember you can always give me a ring if you ever need help with anything. Your mom would be happy to help you with anything as well, I know she would,"

"Thank you,"

Red smiled at the professor.

In a nearby house, Blue heard a loud knocking on his bedroom door and a female voice shouting, "Blue, wake up! Grandpa's waiting for you! Don't be rude!"

He recognised this voice as the one belonging to his mother. He didn't move, hoping she would give up. She opened the door and he closed his eyes.

"Don't play this game with me!" she yelled, "I know you're awake, now get up or else I'll tell Grandpa that you don't want a Pokémon!"

Blue sprang out of bed and yelled, "Fine!"

"Good," replied his mother and walked away.

Blue went to his wardrobe and started picking out clothes, he put on a black shirt with blue shorts and trainers. He desired to stay in bed but he wanted to get a Pokémon even more. He headed out of his room and sprinted straight down the stairs.

Professor Oak was feeling rather angry that Blue still hadn't arrived. He was making an effort not to show it in front of Red, "We'll give him a few more minutes," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue walked through the door and said, "Hi. Sorry I'm late. My mom was trying to stop me from coming,"

Professor Oak walked up to him and asked coldly, "Is that the truth?"

Blue looked up at him nervously. The Professor smiled and said, "I'm only joking." He proceeded to embrace Blue and exclaimed, "Hello you! Good to see you, how have you been doing?"

He released him. "Nice to see you too, Gramps. I've been alright. What about you?"

"Oh I've been excellent. I spent last week seeing my friend Professor Elm in Johto. He's a cracking guy, I'll have to introduce you to him one day."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Now, we've been waiting for you so that I can give you and Red your pokémon. I suppose we can get started now."

Professor Oak walked over to a table which had three pokéballs on it.

"Now, I'm going to show you what's inside these and then you two can decide between yourselves which one you want,"

He picked up one of the balls and released a bulbasaur onto the ground. "This is a plant pokémon, it's very easy to raise and can survive for days without eating anything."

He picked up another ball and released a charmander this time. "This is a fire pokémon, it's not so easy to raise and likes to stay in the heat."

He released the final pokémon, a squirtle. "This is a water pokémon, it's more challenging to raise than the other two and it can spray foam out of it's mouth."

Red and Blue looked at the pokémon for a few moments.

"Red can choose first since I was late," said Blue.

"I don't mind who chooses first as long as you're both happy with the result."

Red walked up to the three pokémon and they all smiled at him. Charmander jumped onto his shoulders and started licking his face. Professor Oak yanked it away, "Sorry about that, it gets a little bit over-excited around people."

Red caught himself smiling. Charmander seemed to like him a lot, "Can I have that one please?" he pointed at Charmander.

"Of course you can," replied a grinning Oak. He picked up Charmander's pokéball and gave it to Red, "I think you made the right choice." He turned to Blue, "So which one do you want out of these too?"

"Squirtle please," replied Blue. He smirked in Red's direction. He had given himself a type advantage. He had allowed Red to choose first, meaning that it was easier for him to win battles against him.

Professor Oak handed the pokéball to Blue and said, "I'm glad you could both get something you want. Now have both of you said goodbye to your moms? They're going to miss you,"

"Not yet, I'll do it as soon as I leave," said Blue.

"I said it to mine before I came," said Red.

"Did you say everything you wanted to?" Oak asked Red, "You probably won't be coming back for a long time so I hope you've got it all off your chest."

"Yes."

He remembered the last conversation he'd had with his mother. She had squeezed him in her arms and made him promise that he would come home. He had told her not to worry and that he would be fine out in the world. She didn't seem convinced. He made sure to tell her he loved her and get out before she could stop him.

"Now we've got through that," said Professor Oak, pulling Red back into the present, "I'd like to give you these." He handed each of them a small red device, "This here is called a Pokédex. It was actually me who invented it. If you look here there's a little camera on it, point that at a pokémon and it'll give you information on it."

Red looked at it, he was so amazed that technology had come this far.

"Thank you, Gramps," said Blue. He walked up and kissed Professor Oak on the cheek, "You're the best grandpa anyone could ever have."

"And you're the best grandson anyone could ever have," replied Oak.

The way the Pokédex worked interested Red. He pointed it at Charmander and pressed a button. Information filled the screen which he flicked through. He learned that Charmander's tail would burn more fiercely if it was angry.

One of Professor Oak's aides walked into the room, his arms filled with pokéballs, he handed some to Red and some to Blue.

"Thanks," smiled Red at the aide who blinked at him before leaving the room again.

"Now, these pokéballs are empty," said Professor Oak, "They're for catching new pokémon. I want you to go out and make friends with as many as you can."

"That'll be no problem for me," replied Blue. He turned to Red, "Now let's see who can win out of your charmander and my squirtle. Winner gets 50 pokédollars."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we really have to?" asked Red; he didn't feel like having a battle right now.

"Yes," replied Blue, "Squirtle, attack!"

Squirtle ran up and punched Charmander, causing it to growl with pain! Red felt guilty that he had caused Charmander's pain.

"Blue!" exclaimed an enraged Professor Oak, "That wasn't nice!"

"Charmander, scratch!" called Red.

Charmander slashed at Squirtle's face, causing it to fall back.

"Good, at least I'll have a small challenge when you're fighting back," taunted Blue, "Squirtle, use pound!" Squirtle punched Charmander again and Charmander fell back to the ground.

"Scratch again!" called Red; but Charmander didn't react. He looked down and saw an unconscious Charmander. His stomach churned as he recalled it.

"Haha! I win!" laughed Blue, grinning like a madman while recalling Squirtle, "Pay up then."

Red was about to reach into his pockets when Professor Oak rushed up to them, "Red, you don't need to pay him anything. You never agreed to doing it and it's not nice anyway." He turned to Blue, "I thought you'd been raised better than that."

"What's wrong with putting money on it? I think that makes it more interesting."

"It doesn't matter. People get into a lot of debt that way. I want you to stop it."

"Oh my Arceus, Gramps! Red's not a child. That's just stupid. Fine, he doesn't have to pay anything. I'm going to go and say goodbye to my mom."

And with that, Blue walked out of the door without so much as a smell you later.

"I really wish that he hadn't done that," Professor Oak gazed at the door. "Anyway, I suppose you'll be going off now, won't you?"

Red nodded.

"Quite right too. Young man, I wish you luck out there and hope that you succeed as a trainer."

He put his hand out. Red shook it.

"There's nothing left for me to say," he continued, "So go live your life."

"Thank you," said Red, "I'll see you later."

"I'm going to hold you on that. Goodbye, Red."

Red left the lab. He still felt anxious, but his pokémon adventure was beginning and this excited him.

He walked to the edge of town and unleashed Charmander again. He kneeled down and stroked its head, which it enjoyed very much. "I'm sorry we lost; it's all my fault. I promise to do better next time." It looked back up at him with its large, round eyes before walking up to his chest and rubbing its head on it. Red smiled. He stood back up again. Almost as soon as he and Charmander stepped out of the town a pidgey swooped down. It knocked Charmander to the ground. Charmander got to its feet and hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

The pidgey flew back into the sky before swinging back round and pecking Charmander's face. It caused bleeding.

"Use Scratch!" called Red. Charmander sharpened its claws and came to scratch the pidgey. Pidgey flew out of the way and pecked Charmander again. Charmander roared a cry of fury.

"Charmander, wait! Let it come to you!" called Red. Charmander did as its master wished as Pidgey came back for another swing. "Grab it!" shouted Red, and Charmander did. Pidgey tried flapping its wings to get Charmander off but it wasn't working. The weight caused Pidgey to come crashing back to the ground. Red felt a tingle in his stomach. He almost automatically reached for a pokéball and threw it. The ball absorbed Pidgey. It then fell to the ground. It started ticking and shaking until it clicked, signalling that he had caught Pidgey.

Meanwhile, Blue arrived at the Viridian City Gym. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. This made him feel angry. He tried knocking.

A man approached him and said, "The gym leader isn't there."

"Oh, Arceus!" replied Blue, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No one knows. He's been gone a long time."

"That's not fair! I'M here!"

Over in the Vermillion City Gym, a man with short black hair wearing a black suit with no tie approached Surge.

"I know you. What are you doing here?" asked Lieutenant Surge.

"I am here," replied the man. "Because my organisation would only find benefit from your involvement."

Red arrived in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. He looked around nervously, he needed to get Charmader and Pidgey patched up. He noticed a woman behind a counter and deduced that she would be able to help him. He walked over to her.

"What is it you're wanting?" she asked.

"Er," he replied, "Can you heal my charmander and pidgey please?"

"Well, that is my job so I would hope so. What needs healing?"

"Oh, they've just been battling."

"I'll need their poké balls."

"Oh yeah," he handed them over.

"Not to worry, they'll be healed in about an hour," she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"That's okay."

She walked through a door behind her with the two pokéballs as Red went to find a seat. He sat down for a couple of seconds then realised he would get bored sitting there for an hour. He needed to explore the city. He waited before getting back up. He didn't want people to think he was weird for sitting down and getting back up again.


End file.
